fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tochi Tate
YET IN CONSTRUCTION /!\ TOCHI WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ Tochi Tate (土地盾) is a Fairy Tail Mage since she joined the guild in X780. She gave birth to a daughter, Haru, in X792. Despised in her hometown for being the "Forest's Witch"'s offspring, she kept the nickname the inhabitants gave her mother, adding "Echo" to it, to always remember she yet have to take her revenge. Inexpressive and quiet, Tochi is very reserved and bitter, as well as a complete mystery in her guild. Only some of them were smart or kind enough to pierce her emotionless shield, discovering her real, hidden personnality. She'd rather spend her time alone, writing, than with friends though. She died in X796 due to the Hanahaki Disease. She refused the surgical removal, finally accepting the feelings she struggled with during 16 years. Appearance Tochi is a skinny mage of medium height, with regular sized breasts. Her hairstyle changed over years, but her favorite is a side ponytail she ties with a green ribbon she inherited from her mother. Her hair color is a rather dark brown, while her eyes are green. Most of the time, she is completely inexpressive but sometimes, her face is tainted of her inner emotion, reflecting what she's thinking about. In X784, she wears a long green dress with white lace, and a leather belt with a metal buckle. She also wears black polished shoes. Her hair is tied in two ponytails and her favorite ribbon is bind on her left wrist. In X791, she completely changed. Insted of a cute dress matching her naïve personnality, she wears a green tank top with laces, a black miniskirt and sloppy worn off brown boots. She also bears a green wrist band on each hand and a green choker. Her ribbon is holding her side ponytail in place. In X792, she looks much more sweet and mature. Her hair is longer, looser and her clothes, a plain green dress and a black cape, are more comfortable to support her pregnancy. She still wears the same boots and choker, but her ribbon is nowhere to be seen. She have bandages on her right arm to prevent her friends from seeing her nasty self-inflicted scars. In X793, she is wearing much more pratical clothes due to her new state of mother. These clothes are a green long-sleeved shirt with nude shoulders and white lace, a black short and longer brown boots. She cut her hair short. The only accessory she's still bearing is her choker. Personality Tochi is a quiet and shy mage, hidding behind her apathetic shield to prevent her real self to be revealed. Her lack of speech often discourage the few people that try to engage a conversation with her but it doesn't bother her, she really hates to stand out. In truth, she's kind and wise, always putting others before her even when she shouldn't. Her mind is full of knowledge she gathered by reading lots of books. Since her arrival, she have an huge crush on Natsu but, due to her pessimistic nature, she'll never make the first move, convinced he'll do the right choice alone. Very secretive about herself, only a few earned her friendship by breaking through the walls she built around her. They are the only ones knowing about her past and her hidden feelings. Because they proved themselves worth of her secrets, she'll protect them no matter the cost, and when they're in danger, she reveals an enraged side of her you'd better not piss off. Also very self-conscious of how others perceive her, Tochi would do anything to stop her bitter and ugly side to be seen. She despises her gullible and romantic nature, would do anything to stand out of people's way, erase herself and suffer in silence so conflicts would never rise and she wouldn't have to make choices she'll regret. It would be perfect if nobody had to worry about her and suffer, she would then live and dissapear like she never existed but it's okay. She's a witch, after all. History Tochi was born on January 22nd X770 in a small house hidden in Lilac Forest. Her mother, Ethya Tate, settled in this tiny abandonned house, a few months before giving birth, to hide from someone. Sadly, Tochi never knew who her mother was trying to avoid. Little Tochi grew up in the forest during eight years, unallowed to quit it. She busied herself with the books her mother brought back of the outside world. Soon, she became very skilled in healing and could use a bit of Green Magic. She was often bandaging her mother, who frequently got into fights. Ethya never spoke a word about this but often praised her daughter, proud of her own little medic. At age four, Tochi promised she would become a great doctor and to seal this pledge, Ethya gave her the green ribbon she always wore, the only gift she kept from her husband. Four years later, their peaceful life came to an end. Not much is known about this event due to the trauma it inflicted to Tochi, who refused to talk any further about it. One day of summer X778, her mother got back of her travel, seemingly in a hurry, and forced her daughter to pack her things, to run away as quick as she could and to hide, swearing she'll be back for her. But she never was. It was the last time Tochi would see Ethya alive. During the two years following this event, the witch's daughter only lived of stealing and fights. Heart filled with burning hatred, she placed traps around her house so no one would ever harm the place with the memories it contained. This lifestyle continued until Tochi's encounter with Makarov. In July X780, Tochi met the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail while she was reading a book. Very suspicious, she threatened him with death if he tried to do her any harm. But as the conversation unfold calmly, she understood he had no intention to do so and listened to him. He asked her if she wasn't lonely or wanted to meet children her age, said there were lots of them in his guild. He then invited her to join it. Even if the offer seemed suspect, she accepted. The next day, she left her childhood home to follow the strange man where he was leading her. Soon, they arrived in Magnolia, stopping in front of the First Fairy Tail Building so Tochi could admire it. Inside, like the old man said, she met the members, that were mostly older than her, but they were still children. Suddently very shy, she had trouble introducing herself to the others, but succeded in the end. Noticing a pink-haired teen whose name was Natsu Dragneel smiling kindly to her, she couldn't help but blush. According to the fairy tales she read, it was love at the first sight. Sadly, a white-haired girl in a pink dress named Lisanna Strauss was already by his side as a girlfriend, so she swallowed her feelings, hoping they would dissapear along the way. It was only a crush, right ? From that day on, she lived with her newfound friends in Fairy Tail, secretly hoping someday, she would obtain her happy ending... Phantom Lord Arc Tochi is first seen in the First Fairy Tail Building's basement along with the other mages, leaning against a wall near Makarov, emotionless. When Lucy notices her, she gets curious and ask Mirajane about her, while Natsu is arguing with their Master. Mirajane quickly answers : her name is Tochi Tate, and she is an old member. Due to her secrecy, she is always barely noticed and stays a complete mystery. Later, Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Caster Magic